Problem: Gabriela did 2 fewer squats than Michael at night. Michael did 50 squats. How many squats did Gabriela do?
Answer: Michael did 50 squats, and Gabriela did 2 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $50 - 2$ squats. He did $50 - 2 = 48$ squats.